Kironda
by Nerdman
Summary: DNAmy and Professor Dementor work together, see what happens after Kim and Ron go to stop their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: If you think any of us fanfic writers own Kim Possible, I'd like you to wear tin foil hats so we can tell who you are.

This story ignores pretty much all canon past Gorilla Fist. That's not to say I'm not going to... 'borrow' a few plot ideas from season 4 but I'm going to try and make them better.

Hope you enjoy.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Ron skulked through Dementor's lair, their usual black tops and olive drab pants well out of place in the bright white halls. "Okay Wade, we're in. How much further to Dementor's lab?" Kim asked into her Kimmunicator.

The young genious tapped some keys on one of his baords with one hand, sipping from a bottle of Pepsi. "Second door on the left, down the corridor, and third door on the right," he replied.

"Thanks Wade," Kim said slipping the machine back into her pocket.

Ron was keeping an eye for henchmen coming up from behind them, the Lotus Blade in his hand, currently shaped into a pair of brass knuckles. "This is weird. Usually the lairs are crawling with lackies, robotic, syntho, hench bought, etc. This place, not even one of Dementor's over muscled lunkheads."

"Probably in the lab. Dementor probably wanted all his men on hand to witness his latest grand scheme. I don't get why he stole those plant samples but he was sloppy and missed a camera," Kim said quietly opening the door Wade directed her to.

The teen duo made their way quietly to Dementor's lab but they saw was beyond sick, beyond wrong. They hid behind a table and watched as Amy Hall, better known as DNAmy and Professor Dementor stood infront of a giant metal sphere with two smaller glass spheres on the side filled with chemicals. Hoses ran from each glass sphere to the back of the metal middle one. A bright lime green fluid flowed in from the left as an almost pink fluid poured in from the right.

Kim was about to stand up and get their attention when the metal sphere opened. Out of the portal stepped what looked like one of Dementor's usual henchmen but with green skin. "Yes. The Floralsplicer is a success!" Dementor cried.

"Oh Hansy, I'm glad it worked. When can I make some new Cuddle Buddies?" Amy asked the helmed man to her side.

"I'd say, sometime after you get out of jail," Kim said standing up from behind her hiding spot.

"Kim Possible? Vow, she works fast."

"I know. She and that blond fool have ruined my Cuddle Buddy collections time and time again," Amy said before whistling.

At the sound of her whistle the floor began to shake and suddenly the door burst open and Amy's most powerful Cuddle Buddy, the Rhinobunny, was standing where doors used to be. With a beastial roar it charged at Kim, knocking her back and into the machine the henchman had vacated when she stood up. With a thud Kim's head cracked against the the back of the chamber and she lay still.

Ron charged the monster himself, the knuckles shifting into katana as he moved. He managed to remove the beast's horn. With a cry of rage Ron too was sent flying into the machine, his sword clattering to floor before vanishing in a puff of blue smoke.

The Rhinobunny continued it's rampage in blind fury. When it knocked Amy against a computer terminal Kim saw through eyes just beginning to reopen the door to the chamber crawl shut...

A flood of chemicals poured into the chamber, Kim came fully awake when she was splashed in the face with the green liquid. Red liquid landed on Ron before a horrible buzzing filled the sphere.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ten minutes later...

Outside Dementor's lab was in ruin, Amy and Dementor were unconscious and the Rhinobunny was dead, razor sharp thorns sticking from it's skin but laying on the henchman who caused the damage.

The chamber's door opened slowly. A figure stepped out and reached into her pants pocket pulling the Kimmunicator. The young genious was about to say something until he took a good look at his screen. What he saw left him speechless, the face looked like Ron's but softer, more feminin. Her right eye was brown while her left was the emerald green of Kim's. Bright red hair fell into her face. "Wade. We have a problem," she said simply.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

A.N. - Eoraptor put this up as a challenge. I started writing. Now you get... this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I repeat, if you think anyone here owns Kim Possible, wear the tinfoil hats so we know who you are.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Wade looked at his screen, nearly spitting his soda on his machines. "Ron?"

"Sort of Wade. We have a sitch. It makes that whole body switch sitch so no big. Kim and Ron got knocked into DNAmy's and Dementor's newest toy. Dementor called it the 'floralsplicer', looked like it combined one of his henchmen with a plant. Made him look like an over-muscled Poison Ivy."

"Um, yeah, perhaps you should explain what exactly happened to Kim, and Ron," the young genius asked.

"Kim and Ron were merged in the villains' splicer. The machine ran the program while Kim pounded against the door. We can still feel the adrenaline running through our system now. Ron wants to know if you can scan the machine, chemicals and Us, to see if you can return Us to normal."

"Okay, just, um, hold still while I scan you. Hold the Kimmunicator at chest level and I'll start the first scan."

The gestalted Ron and Kim did as instructed and a let the blue light of the scan play over their body. "Wade, Kim wants to know how quickly you can undo this. She has a date tonight."

"Well, given these preliminary scans, unless she's willing to go out post-fusion, Kim's going to have to call her date and cancel. And since it seems you're going to be stuck together for a while, any thoughts on what I should address you as? Kim and Ron is a bit of a mouthful."

The fused duo pondered the question of a name for a few moments. "The only thing We can agree on is Kironda. It just seems to fit."

"Okay, well, it doesn't have to be great. With any luck I can have you two back to normal in a week," Wade commented absently as his keys clicked away at his computer stations.

A look of relief crossed Kironda's face. "Good, you rock in stereo Wade."

"Thanks. I have an airlift headed your way. I'm afraid none of the un-used favors on the continent can get you back to the States. The helicopter I've sent to you can get you to Berlin, from there you'll be taking a flight to Hong Kong and from there home with a... six hour lay-over in Tokyo."

"Six hours!?" Kironda yelled at the machine.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm afraid that's the best I can do. Think of it this way, that's six more hours I can gather results."

Kironda walked out of the lab and back to the front door where Ron and Kim had stashed their cold weather gear and backpacks. Dressing in the warm jackets and heavy pants Kironda slung Kim's backpack on and held Ron's pack in their left hand while opening the front door with their free hand. Braced against the chilling wind Kironda waited for the airlift.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Later, in Japan...

Yori slid the door to her Master's room closed behind her. Master Sensei had summoned her to his private quarters during the dinner meal.

"You wished to see me Master Sensei?" Yori said bowing before sitting before him.

"Hai, my student. I felt a disturbance in the Mystical Monkey Power's flow. It seems Stoppable-San has disappeared, and the energy he controlled is still flowing around a spirit I can't identify. I am most curious about this, but I'm needed here at the school." Sensei said, his mustach and beard bobbing as he talked.

"What is my mission?" Yori asked, keeping her head bowed and hoping she'd kept the fear from her voice.

"I need you to go to Tokyo, I can feel the new presence heading that way now. Ready yourself, you must depart in the next thirty minutes if you are to make it to the airport on time" Sensei answered.

"Hai," Yori said simply before rising to leave.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Somewhere over the Sea of Japan...

The Kimmunicator beeped in Kironda's pocket. She reached for it and switched it on. "Go Wade."

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"We'll take the good first."

"I found the chemicals, Amy used and blue prints for her Zipper online."

"We aren't going to like the bad news are We?"

"No. It's going to take three weeks just for me to go through the approval process of getting the chemicals, another two to have them delivered, and three more weeks to finish building a Zipper. And that's if I start now and all the parts are in stock."

"...We're stuck like this for two months?!" Kironda demanded.

"I-I'm afraid so," Wade answered nervously.

"Great. Just fracking great!"

"I have one more piece of good news, it isn't great, but at least on the way back to Middleton you'll be sitting in first class."

Kironda took several slow and deep breaths. "Thanks Wade, please hurry with that Zipper."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Because I'm a hack, this is where we leave off for now. I would like to thank Eoraptor from KP Slash Haven for bringing up the challenge again and dragging my muse, kicking and screaming, back for another chapter. I'd also like to thank Rampant, also from the KPSH, for beta-reading this for me.


End file.
